Chocolate Brownies
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Hinata makes brownies. Knowing she's not very good at making them she hopes they turn out right. A myterious person eats all the brownies while she's away. Who is it and what happens? Find out! Rated T just in case


Couple is Kiba and Hinata. This story isn't mine it was my friend's from middle school who said I could put it on here because she can'tget on here.  
Enjoy

* * *

Inside of the oven a large pan of chocolate batter was rising in the searing-hot air, spreading a sweet aroma through the inside of the oven and out the small door into the kitchen, where a small teenage girl leaned over to peer through the oven's window. She tilted her head to the side a little, a thoughtful expression in her milky-white eyes.

'I hope they taste alright.' She thought to herself, inhaling the chocolate scent that floated in the air. 'I'm not very good at making them…'

She jumped slightly as the oven made a loud chiming noise. She straightened up in order to press a button on the stove, shutting the beeping noise off. Opening a drawer, she pulled out an oven mitt and slid it over her slender hand. She used the gloved hand to pull the pan out of the oven and set it on the counter top, wincing a little from the small amount of heat that passed through the mitt and painfully warmed her hand.

She picked up a knife and carefully cut the large, chocolate, cake-like dessert into small squares just big enough to fit in a person's palm. Finally, smiling a little bit to herself, she pulled the mitt off her hand and set the knife in the sink.

"They look good so far… Now they just need to cool off." she said.

"Hinata-sama! Come here a moment." she heard her father call from down the hallway.

"Hai… Coming father." said Hinata.

Several minutes later Hinata walked down the hallway of the Hyuuga compound, making her way back into the kitchen.

'The brownies should have cooled off enough by now… I really hope they taste alright.' she thought.

She turned and entered the kitchen doors and paused, startled. A brown-haired boy with red markings on his cheeks was leaning against the counter, his jacket hanging on a chair at the table across the room.

"Kiba-kun!" said exclaimed ,surprised. "When did you get here?"

He looked up and grinned at her.

"Hey Hinata. I've been here a few minutes. No one answered the door so I just let myself in." he said.

"That's very rude Kiba." said Hinata.

"I know; You don't mind, right?" Kiba asked.

"N-No.." said Hinata.

"See, no harm done." said Kiba. "Oh, who made these brownies? They were great."

"Brownies!" said Hinata, her eyes widened slightly as she looked at the pan, which was now empty.

"Oh.. Kiba-kun!" said Hinata with a disheartened expression. "You ate all of them.."

"Well almost." he replied.

She turned her gaze to him and saw that he was holding the last small bite of a brownie in his hand, almost at his mouth.

"M-My brownie…" she said looking from the small piece of brownie to Kiba with a pleading expression.

He blinked before slipping the small piece of brownie into his mouth. Hinata's expression fell and she sighed,

"I didn't even get one piece."

Suddenly she saw Kiba leaning toward her and she took a startled step backward, blushing. He caught her by the arm, a grin spreading over his face again, and pulled her close to him. He put a finger on her bottom lip and pulled her mouth open, then proceeded to lean forward once again.

"K-Kiba-kun.." murmured Hinata.

He pressed his mouth onto hers and gently kissed her, causing her to flush an extremely dark shade of crimson. He slid his hand onto her neck and rested it below her jaw, idly twisting a small strand of bangs around his fingers as he continued to kiss her. Hinata could feel her stomach turning itself inside out from embarrassment; but she shyly began to return the kiss, closing her eyes. She felt Kiba smile against her lips.

Her mind clouded in confusion when she felt something slide into her mouth. It took her a moment to realize it was his tongue. Her stomach began to flip once again as he explored her mouth and twisted his tongue around her own. Kiba slid his other arm around her waist and tilted his head, slightly, to the side, deepening the kiss. Hinata's body barely allowed her to lean against Kiba in order to keep her knees from buckling underneath her.

Finally, Kiba's lungs began to pester him from lack of oxygen; so he maneuvered his tongue, expertly, sliding the piece of brownie from the side of his mouth and pushing it into Hinata's before removing his lips from hers. She blinked, looking up at him in confusion as she rolled the chocolate around in her mouth. Realizing what it was after a minute, her eyes widened a little, she swallowed it. Kiba kissed her lightly on the forehead and smiled down at her as she tried to hide her face in her hands.

"K-K-Kiba…" she said.

Kiba pulled her hands, gently, away from her face and held them in his, lacing their fingers together with a small smile.

"Your lips are far more delectable than your brownies… Hina-chan."

* * *

That's the story. i hope you enjoyed it.  
Rate and review please.


End file.
